The present application describes systems and techniques relating to distortion of raster and vector artwork.
Many types of artwork are stored and manipulated in computing machines, and such artwork can be stored digitally in multiple formats. A single artwork image can include multiple distinct image objects, which can also be stored in different formats. For example, a raster graphic is an image object stored as a set of pixel values corresponding to a defined frame (e.g., a rectangular grid). The pixel values can include multiple values for each pixel, including multiple color values, transparency/opacity values, and/or mask values (e.g., an image clipping mask). A raster graphic represents an image as a set of discrete image samples. A vector graphic is an image object stored using a set of two-dimensional coordinates connected by lines or curves (e.g., cubic Bézier curves). Examples of vector graphics include symbols, shapes, and text represented by outline fonts.
Interactive painting and illustration software products, such as Illustrator®, provided by Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif., provide tools to allow a user to distort an image object. Such distortion functionality can be useful for adding creative effects to an image object and/or to integrate an image object with other elements in a finished design (e.g., fitting artwork onto a circular label, or making artwork appear three-dimensional). Image distortions include geometric and optical distortions, as well as image warps and deformations generally (e.g., a deformation and a warp of a two-dimensional image are examples of an image distortion).
Example illustration software products that allow distortions of raster images include Goovie®, provided by MetaCreations Corporation of Carpinteria, Calif., Ampex Video Art, provided by Ampex Corporation of Redwood City, Calif., and Photoshop®, provided by Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif. Example illustration software products that allow distortions of vector artwork include FreeHand®, provided by Macromedia Inc. of San Francisco, Calif., and CorelDraw, provided by Corel Corporation of Ottawa, Ontario, Canada.